The Sweeter Kiss
by xWhit3StaRx
Summary: Kagome has kisses for everyone! Reactions? Sango: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH KAGOME? Shippo & Kirara: Whatever. Inuyasha: Uh... [blushing like crazy] And our famous perv Miroku? Well...let's just say he's first in line! [One Shot]


**_..:Disclaimer:.._**

Diana: I don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Ok…

Diana: yeah…BUT

Inuyasha: What now?

Diana: I DO own Inu-_baby_

_

* * *

_

_**..:The Sweeter Kiss:..**_

Kagome climbed through the well and wiped the sweat away from her brows, "Guys! I'm back!"

Sango smiled at her and helped her out, "Nice to see you again Kagome!"

A little kitsune was hurled at her, "Yeah! I was afraid something happened to you!"

Inuyasha snarled as Shippo embraced her, "Get off her you little creep!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and gently removed Shippo from her waist. "I brought kisses for you guys!"

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "ALL of us?"

Shippo just snuggled back into her, "Did you get me a lollypop?"

"Not this time Shippo…and of course! All of you!" smiling sweetly she turned to find a shocked Sango.

"K-Kagome?" Sango had turned a deep green color as she stared at her friend in disbelief, "Miroku too?"

Confusion clouded Kagome's eyes as she nodded, "Of course…"

Inuyasha on the other hand had turned about 436 shades of crimson, "Uh…"

"Me first!" Miroku's eyes were glowing with bliss as he looked eagerly to the young miko.

Sango was in a blind rage as she picked up her boomerang, "WHAT…" her eyes were glowing with a bitter fire, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGOME?"

"Huh?" Kagome gently sat her friend down and patted the grass next to her, which Miroku immediately landed on. Laughing she reached into her backpack.

Inuyasha was irate, "YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE THAT BASTARD A KISS?"

After sending him an annoyed glare she turned her attention back to the willing monk, "Why not?"

Sango seemed to be on the brink of insanity as she glared furiously at her friend, "Kagome what is WRONG with you?"

"I REALLY don't know what you're talking about…Miroku's worked so hard…he deserves a few kisses don't you think?"

"A FEW?" the enraged hanyou was livid, "are you INSANE?"

The perverted monk looked at him disgustedly, "Jealous REALLY doesn't suit you Inuyasha…" he turned to Kagome, "Did you say kissES?" his eyes were shining with delight.

"Yeah…" She smiled, "So how many do you want?"

The enthusiastic hentai smirked, "As many as you can give, my dear."

Sango flinched and looked away, "I'm NOT watching this…"

Inuyasha, who at the time was fuming, stood glaring at the monk and miko, "YOU'LL REGRET THIS!"

Kagome glared at him, "Shut up Inuyasha…it's just a KISS for gods sake…"

Shippo, who was oblivious to all and uninterested in kisses, had gone off to play with Kirara. This of course was a GOOD thing, "…and besides." Kagome began digging through her backpack again as she spoke to Miroku, "I'm going to run out of kisses sooner or later Miroku…so I'll give you…5!"

Suddenly a bright scarlet mark appeared on Miroku's face, "OW!"

Sango held a burning hand to her heart and glowered at him.

Startled at the abruptness of her friend's attack, Kagome leaned toward the monk and inspected the blazing mark, "That's really gotta hurt doesn't it?"

Groaning he nodded and earned a sympathetic look from Kagome, "well then you get an extra kiss!"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Ah! Here they are!"

Miroku peered at her curiously, "What are you looking for Kagome? Please hurry and give me those kisses!" He closed his eyes and awaited her soft touch.

"Here you go!" Smiling brightly Kagome leaned forward, grabbed his hand, and…

* * *

"HUH?" The young monk was rewarded with odd shaped candies wrapped in silver foil, "What ARE these?" 

Kagome laughed, "They're KISSES!"

"Oh…" the disappointed monk looked away and sighed as he popped one in his mouth.

Smelling the chocolate, Shippo had come running, with the two-tailed cat right behind him, "Kagome? Did you bring chocolate? Can I have some?"

"Of course! I promised you guys that I'd give you kisses didn't I?"

Inuyasha stared at her, dumbfounded, "THOSE are kisses?"

She gave him an impatient look as she passed some to a speechless Sango, "What else?"

He swallowed hard and shook his previous thought out of his mind, "forget it…"

Sango accepted the candies graciously before giggling, "Miroku?"

"What is it Sango dear?" his face was scrunched up in discontent and repulsion.

"I think…" she collapsed into fits of laughter as she watched the monk pop another "kiss" into his mouth, "I think you're supposed to take off the wrapper first."

"Oh…" the monk looked down at the four kisses left and shrugged, "Whatever…" he ignorantly chucked another one in his mouth, wrapper and all.

"So what are they REALLY?" Inuyasha inquired.

"Just like Shippo said! They're just chocolate!" she grinned as she tore off the wrapper of one and gently placed it into her mouth. Relishing the flavor, she felt the sweetness melt in her mouth and sighed contentedly.

Inuyasha blinked and snarled to find that he was the only one without kisses. Sango was chewing on one thoughtfully and Miroku was dropping the last of his onto his expectant tongue, "WHERE ARE MINE?"

Kagome pretend to be annoyed and looked at him in an exasperated way, "YOU don't get any."

The half dog-demon frowned, "Why not?"

She noted his drooping ears and teased him, "Chocolate isn't good for puppies like you."

"Kagome…" his was dangerous and threatening.

She simply ignored him and grinned, "BUT…"

His eyes lit up, "you'll make an exception?"

She laughed, "No…but I have something even better!"

"Ramen?" Hope flooded his eyes but instantly disappeared at her answer.

"Nope!" she watched his spirits fall, "I have something even BETTER than that though!"

"What could POSSIBLY be better than ramen?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, _'ramen obsessed freak…' _sighing she forced another cheerful smile, "I have a SPECIAL kiss for you!"

"Huh…? Is it sweeter or something?"

* * *

Sango and Miroku watched them curiously, "What do you think it is?" 

The demon exterminator grinned and nudged him, "Isn't it OBVIOUS?"

Shippo suddenly popped up and broke them off from their thoughts, "Miroku, can I have yours?" he glanced eagerly at Miroku's last kiss.

The monk took one look at Shippo's puppy face and groaned, "Fine…" he handed it over to him and sighed.

Sango watched him for a while before looking down at HER only kiss. Without any hesitation whatsoever she took the kiss and…

Ate it of course! What did you THINK she would do?

Miroku watched her in silence before turning his attention back on the other pair.

* * *

"Well…" Kagome fidgeted nervously and Inuyasha could sense her discomfort, "you'll have to decide that…" 

Without another word she leaned over to him and planted a kiss on his lips. She was about to pull away, like she had planned, only to find him deepen it. After a few seconds they broke apart for air.

(a/n: Trust me when I say this…Kagome was blushing like HELL…or is that possible? Ok well you get it right?)

* * *

"Wow…" Miroku's voice surprised the couple and Kagome squealed and threw her backpack at her. Inuyasha jumped back, before darting forward to pound him, causing Sango to fall into another fit of laughter. 

"Oh…sorry Miroku!" Kagome sent him aapologetic look, "But you REALLY shouldn't scare us like that…"

The monk groaned and didn't move from his spot on the grass. After taking a deep breath he flipped over on his back and looked up at the sky, gazing intently at the fluffy clouds…until he had an idea! Jumping up, he began crawling towards Sango, "How 'bout you give ME a special kiss Sango dear?"

Sango blushed deeply, but to everyone's surprise DIDN'T hit him, "I…"

"Don't be shy…" He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers earning a surprised gasp. He pulled away, knowing the consequences, "That's my special kiss to you."

"Mir-Miroku…" She watched him smile softly when she felt a familiar feeling….

* * *

"HENTAI!" Her scream could be heard a mile away, followed by a resounding smack. 

"Sorry…" the monk collapsed, too dizzy to move, "Couldn't…help myself…"

Rolling her eyes she lay down next to him, with a warning glare, "you'll never change…"

* * *

Kagome was laughing until she felt Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder and turned toward him, "so…" 

She blushed and looked away, "Yeah?"

"So did you bring the ramen?" he pulled back when he felt her tense up in his grip.

"Inuyasha…" her voice was unusually calm, but when she looked up her eyes were glowing with…fury?

"OSUWARI!"

Probably.

* * *

**_..:Author's Note:.._**

Diana: Ok well Ava helped me out with this story

Ava: I wrote it all

Diana: AVA!

Ava: ok, ok fine…geez…I'll just go back to eating my tacos…

Diana: whatever…either way though she gave me a lot of funny tips and stuff…the idea was mostly mine though and I wrote it all out…but yeah either way I gotta give her credit so thanks Ava!

Ava: yeah, yeah whatever (eating tacos)

Diana: I thought of this with the help of In-Hye during lunch! We were talking about watermelon/apricots/peaches and Inuyasha stories…so yeah haha…thanks In-Hye! And well I pretty much thought and told the whole story to Ava on the way home…

Ava: and then I added a few ideas and stuff…(still eating)

Diana: yeah…so that's it…o and she named the story too…cuz I was thinking Sweet Kisses so she said, "How about The Sweeter Kiss?"

Inuyasha: and she DOESN'T own me…

Diana: YEAH I DO! (Drags Inuyasha away)

Kagome: (Sweat drops)

Ava: (still eating)

Diana: lol hope you guys liked this! Please review!

_**Always and Forever...**_

**xWhit3StaRx**

_"Oh she's nice, she's kind, innocent too...  
She's probably pretty; the right one for you...  
So Just forget me, I'm only a friend...  
Though I'll be with you until the end..."_

12.23.04


End file.
